Snow
by Yellowwolf
Summary: (PRNS) Another couple for a change, not yet telling who. Just read and review!


_Hey, all just an idea I came up with while watching the snow. Hope you enjoy it!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I like snow… I don't know why but I just do. I like to sit in the snow ,like I'm doing now, and just look up. It's really beautiful to watch it fall. To watch those beautiful shapes. I catch a few on my sleeve and look at them. They're like stars. Perfectly shaped stars. You could say I'm pretty much obsessed with snow but for the few times that it snows here…

I can just sit and watch at snow for ages. My friends always tease me with it but I don't really care. I just have to threaten to hit them and they're quite. Funny, really. I grin at the thought and look back up.

The snow lands on my face. It's pretty cold but I don't wipe it away. Like I care, I enjoy it. My friends don't know why I like it so much. Maybe because it's like water. I also like water and ice. Water, snow and ice are so much alike. Snow and ice is in fact water. I close my eyes for a moment and just sit there… enjoying as the snow continues to fall.

Then I reopen my eyes and start to form a snowball. I study it. Fascinating… It's so white, so pure… Okay, maybe I'm a **little **to obsessed with snow. I lay the ball down in front of me and lay down on my back, arms folded behind my head. It's pretty cold but I'm used to it. Okay, I'm not. How can you get used to something that only happens once year?

I love to have snowball fight with my friends, build snowmans or make those snowangels. Now that's my favourite thing to do. I spread my legs and arms and close them again. Open…close, open…close until I have a perfect snowangel.

Now the snow is really getting cold so I sit back up. So now my butt is pretty much freezing off but I don't want to go inside where the others are. They're probably playing some childish game. That's why I went out in the first place. You would think that now that we are power rangers that we would've changed. I know I have but the others… I doubt it. When we first met Hunter and Blake they seemed so mature but now that they're inside with the other three… Anyway, let's just say that they're worse than a bunch of 5 year olds. So I sometimes join them in the childish behaviour but that's not the point. They really work on my nerves. The front door opens and some one sits next to me.

" Aren't you coming inside?" Dustin asks me. I briefly look at him. Damn, he looks good.

" No, I like it more out here." I reply.

" Come one, we're gonna play strip poker." He says. I make a face at him.

" No thanks. I rather pass for that. I really don't want to see you guys in underwear." I say. _Except you of course._ I add in silence. He snickers and looks up. Then at me again.

" What do you like so much about this anyway?" he asks me.

" Come one, Dustin. It's beautiful. Look up." I order. He does so.

" Look at those shapes. They're like stars." I say.

" yeah, you're right." He says. I smile. We sit there in silence for several minutes. Then I feel him study me but I ignore it because he wants me to look back. I have the feeling I'm turning red. I can see him smile form out of the corner of my eye.

Finally I give in and look in his brown eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. Wow… Strange thought. Dustin is just a friend. We've been friends for ages. Or do I want him to be more then a friend?

" What?" I finally ask. He shakes his head and looks at me. Before I know what's happening, he kisses me. I nearly push him away but I don't because I like it. I wrap my arms around his neck as he rests one hand on my hip. He runs his tongue over my lips and I willingly part them to let his tongue slide in. I never though I could enjoy it this much but I do. He's an awesome kisser. When the need for air becomes to much, we part. He looks at me as a slow smile spreads across his face. I return the smile.

" I love you, Tori." Dustin says.

" Love you ,too." I say. Some one taps on the window of the living room. When we turn around, we see Shane, Hunter, Blake and Cam standing there. All grinning at us. The run outside as a huge snowball fight starts.

I look at Dustin.

I just found another reason to like the snow…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_This was pure and absolute CRAP! Anyway, since xxPattyonfirexx asked me to do a Tori/Dustin fic. Here it is! Figured I could do something else for a change. Anyway, on with the other fics. Ooh, I'm always up for a challenge, so if you have something you want me to write, just say and I'll think about it. L8ER!_


End file.
